Their's something about you tough to resist
by Maya49
Summary: Claire, comes from a poor family, their is a secret talent she hides from the world, it's singing, by the shore in her secret place she sings, but one day someone discovers this..and that someone happens to be a famous singer himself, does chaos lie ahead
1. Chapter 1

Don't expect me to be girly

"Oh my god I'm going to the jonas brothers concert!!" screamed Ally in Claire's face, who weakly smiled at her jonas brothers fanatic friend. Ally stopped her screaming, once she noticed the fake smile propped on her friend's face.

"You should go too...the tickets are like only a hundred dollars each person, that's not a lot"

Claire waved her hand to pass the conversation about money away. She was always reluctant to discuss things involving money. St. Patrick's girls private high school was filled with many rich kids, who were spoiled to the very brim. Everyone used money as if it were water, they all thought that they were the same, rich. What they did not know though was that everyday in the corner of the classroom sat a girl with a big secret, a girl who could not fit in no matter how much she tried, that girl was Claire.

Her mother had used up all of their saved money to send Claire to a decent boarding high school, hoping that her daughter would not be made fun of in society. Even without being in a private school, Claire came from a poor family. Her single mother worked all day, only to come back at one in the morning.

Ally shook her hand in front of Claire's face to get her out of the day dreaming state. Claire smiled as she tried to make the guilty expression from her friend's face dissapear.

"Don't worry, I have more important things to worry about then a silly concert, I have calculus to finish up, not to mention the books I must return to the library."

Ally punched Claire's arm lightly as the smile reappeared.

"You are such a book worm Claire!" she murmured.

Claire shrugged, it was almost time for them to return to the school building, for the last period, afterwards they would return to their dorms. Normal routine, thanksgiving was coming close, and Claire could not wait to see her parents again, well her mom and her brother.

She had no clue just who the "jonas brothers" were, but she just felt a ping of sadness because in her whole life she had only been to a concert once, and that was when her father was alive. Now it was entirely different though, the concert was at the lake shore beach, sounded ideal to her, but hundred dollars for one person? Pfft, who cared about stupid little concerts!

The bell soon rung and Claire headed into fifth period, math, she was known as a bit of an innocent nerd. They called her soft for unknown reasons. After math was over, Kasandra and her group of snobbish girls headed out of class, bragging about the front row seats to the concert and their new pearl necklaces, Claire rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. Deep inside she adored Kasandra, her perfect body, filled just in the right places to show of her beautiful curves, long blond hair that was always perfectly even and went right down her back, her sparkling blue eyes that never failed to attract boys no matter what the situation was.

Claire on the other hand, had wavy black hair that went down her back, and chocolate brown eyes, she was tall with the average weight, and except for her dimples she didn't think that their was anything special about her. She pondered all day about the concert, just what was so special about these jonas brothers? Every girl seemed to be talking about the concert that was drawing closer and closer.

Finally the day of the concert arrived and Claire stood in the front door as she bid goodbye to her only sensible friend Ally.

"Are you sure you...like don't want to buy tickets?" she asked, and Claire shook her head slowly knowing that it was not possible anyways, after Ally left, Claire went up to her soon and slumped on her bed, she was wearing a brown sweater along with green cargo's and her long wavy hair was as usual tied back with a hair band. A ping of sadness touched her yet again but she ignored it as she began to sing her favorite song.

**_ Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_**

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

Her secret passion for singing was a secret that no one knew about, and she usually sang alone at the lake shore beach whenever she visited it, it was certainly not today considering a concert was going on, but tomorrow, she would go and sing while enjoying the view of the waves. Dreaming about the future Claire lulled herself to sleep.

--

The crowd roared, fan girls cheered, the manager paced around nervously, the jonas brothers stood annoyed.

"It's going to be fine Jerry!" said Kevin, comforting his manager over and over again, their were two minutes until the show begin and while the manager should have been the one comforting them, they were the ones comforting the manager!

"We have been through this like what a million times?" asked nick annoyed at his managers usual nervous behaviour.

"Let's just get this over with, and have a fun time, you ready to rock guys?" asked joe excited as usual, Kevin and Nick smiled as they nodded.

The brothers went up on stage, sang, shook hands and soon the concert was over, when they were sure that all the crazy people had left, the brothers took their guitar and headed out onto the beach, laughing at the crazy songs they made up. Finally they decided to hit the sack, Nick and Kevin got up and begin to leave when they noticed that their brother was not following.

"You coming Joe?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, just going to stay here a while..." he replied.

"Alright but remember to bring the guitar back alright?" he reminded his brother. Joe merely nodded lost in the waves of the ocean...

**Preview for next chapter**

"What the hell?" murmured joe, following the angelic voice coming from the beach.

"I lost the freaking guitar!"

"I'm...Claire, mind me but just who are you?"

"I'm going to be a what?!"

Authors note:

For all those that read this chapter thank you, I appreciate it, and I read all the reviews that I get so please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What I like about you is what you like about me, don't you think it's weird?**_

Claire woke up the next morning, only to find Ally sleeping on her bed in a slumped position, she had not even changed her clothes, still Ally wore a grin on her face that refused to remove itself. Claire got up and pushed the blankets over Ally gently, considering it was Saturday, she decided to let the poor girl who had been up all night sleep in. As Claire fumbled with the blankets Ally mumured.

"Jonas Brother, I wuw you" Claire giggled at her mispronunciation of love, but decided to let it go, today was her day to go by the beach after all.

She quickly brushed her wavy black hair and put it into two pigtails, she then wore a long red t-shirt along with blue jeans and her old running shoes, after applying some sun screen Claire left their dorm and went down the stairs.

Before she knew it Claire was waiting at the bus stop, finally it pulled up, and she climbed up, the ride was an hour long, which was something she knew, it was usual for Claire to spend her Saturday's outdoors, so she brought a bag pack with her. It contained a water bottle, some snacks, sunscreen and her mp3 player which she had saved up for a year.

Finally Claire arrived at her destination and glanced at the waves, which silently roared at each other.

--

"I lost the freaking guitar!" yelled Joe

"Oh god, didn't I tell you to remember to bring it in last night?" asked Kevin rubbing his head annoyed.

"I know, so freaking idiotic!"Joe exclaimed

"It's just a guitar..." said Nick a bit set back by his brothers swearing.

"It is not just a guitar! It is my baby, my treasure and I have lost it!" yelled Joe, getting closer and closer to Nick by the minute, his face red with rage. Nick backed off.

"I'm going to check at the beach" said Joe, glad that their tour bus was still their, before his brothers had a chance to protest, Joe was out of the bus.

He was trudging through the sand when he heard a sweet voice, coming from near shore, the voice was magical and entrapping. The angelic voice got closer and closer.

"What the hell?" murmured Joe.

He quickly ducked behind a beach chair as he saw a girl about his age, her long wavy black hair flowing in the air as she sang.

_** There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**_

Suddenly she turned around and caught Joe, her face turned a light shade of pink, and so did Joe's for sneaking around and being caught red handed.

"You're good, continue..." he said as he got closer to her.

"Oh no...I was just..." she trailed off as she looked at the waves crashing. Then out of nowhere she began talking again.

"My name is Claire, mind me, but who are you?" she asked.

Joe got hit hard on the head by this comment, she didn't know him! She didn't know the Jonas Brothers, this was truly rare.

"Oh...I'm...J...Jay. I'm Jay" he replied.

"Nice to meet you Jay..." she said

"Matter of face I found an ancient guitar here today, I wonder why anyone would leave such a beauty here..." she murmured and Joe's heart hopped with him, she bent her arm behind her and brought out the thing he had been looking for since forever.

"Oh it's yours?" she asked surprised as she handed it to him and he nodded.

"Yeah lost it last night" he murmured as he continued

"You know you were quite good... their is this contest soming up in in this city as a matter of fact. You should really audition..the empire auditorium" he said, grabbing her hand and fumbling in his pocket to find a pen. Once Joe, finally found it, he quickly jotted down the adress on her hand, she laughed a bit.

"What?" he asked up looking annoyed, due to her moving his writing was getting messed up.

"Well it tickles!" she replied

He smiled a bit, and then got up as he heard his brother calling for him.

"I'm coming Kevin!" he yelled back.

Claire nodded understanding, she said goodbye and watched Joe walk back to the bus, she got up as it was getting late, and she had to catch her own bus.

"Hm..Kevin..I seem to have heard that name somewhere..."

Authors Note:

Haven't updated in forever! So sorry! Please review.


End file.
